The Gloom and Bloom Dance
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in the Gloom and Bloom webisode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So this is what I think should have happened in the Gloom and Bloom episode...

Disclaimer: Mattel owns all characters blah blah blah...

* * *

Cleo dragged her feet, absolutely dreading that tonight was the Gloom and Bloom Dance. It wasn't the dance she wasn't looking forward to, but the Corpse Flower itself. After all, Amanita Nightshade left her and her family in a tomb for what felt like forever. She wanted nothing to do with the Corpse Flower, but Deuce was looking forward to it so she went along with it for him. She prayed to Ra that this Corpse Flower would be different. She didn't want to stir up any old memories.

Jinafire knocked on Cleo's dorm room door and Cleo opened it and let her in.

"Here's your outfit, Cleo." Jinafire said.

Cleo opened it and smiled and said, "Thank you, Jinafire. It's fit for a queen."

Jinafire smiled and said, "Your thanks are appreciated and I am happy you like it. Now I have to go give the other ghouls their outfits."

Jinafire left and Cleo laid her outfit on her bed. Cleo rubbed her temples and sighed. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She heard several hisses follow.

"Hey, Deuce."

"What's wrong, babe?"

Cleo shook her head and answered, "Just bad memories is all."

"Do you wanna talk about it."

"Nah. I don't want to bring you down."

"Okay. If you change your mind, the offer still stands." Deuce said and kissed her cheek.

Cleo smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Anything for my number one ghoul."

* * *

Venus was working in the garden, humming to herself. She was going to see the Corpse Flower bloom and she couldn't be more excited.

"I bet it's beautiful." Venus said to herself.

"Me too." a voice said behind her.

Venus nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see Jane there with some gardening tools.

"I wasn't sure what exactly to bring, so I brought everything I had."

Venus smiled and said, "That's great! Let's get things trimmed and looking good for the dance tonight."

Jane nodded and set to work while Venus talked to the plants to ease their work.

"You can talk to them?" Jane asked.

Venus nodded and said, "All plant monsters can, just like you talk to animals."

"Fascinating."

* * *

Lagoona's iCoffin beeped and she looked at it. There was a notification saying Ghoulia wanted to video chat with her.

"Hey Ghoulia. What's up?"

"Uhhhh hmmmmm." (Are you coming back soon?)

"Yes I am. I plan on surprising Gil tonight at the dance."

"Uhhhhhhh." (I'm sure he will be very happy)

"I hope so. Well gotta go, Ghoulia. I'm boarding the plane now. See you tonight."

"Uh." (Bye.)

Lagoona shut her iCoffin off for the flight back home and slid it into her carry on bag. She couldn't wait to go home and be with Gil again. It felt like forever since they interacted in person. They video chatted almost every night, but it just wasn't the same. She walked onto the plane and sat in her seat and looked out the window. Soon she would be back in Salem and soon she would be in Gil's arms once again. Lagoona smiled to herself and anticipated the landing.

* * *

Cleo sat on her bed and stared at her outfit for the dance. It was indeed gorgeous, but she just didn't feel like dressing up tonight. She remembered everything from that night. The darkness. Wondering where her mother was day in and day out. Amanita blooming there in the tomb. The earthquakes. The wrappings they had to never take off now. And Amanita's betrayal.

The last one stung the most. She was in a tomb for longer than she needed to have been because of it. It was why she was afraid of the dark. Cleo blamed Amanita for all of it.

She hoped to Ra that the corpse flower that would be blooming tonight wouldn't have Amanita in it. If it did, she didn't know how she would cope.

She sighed and slipped on the outfit and did her hair and make up and looked in the mirror. She had to admit that she did look great in it and that perked her up a little.

"Alright, Cleo. Let's do this."

Cleo walked into the garden and it looked amazing. There was plenty of room to dance in and all the plants made natural decoration.

"Wow, Venus, it looks great in here." Cleo said.

"Thanks, Cleo!" Venus managed to reply before Robecca pulled her away to dance.

Deuce handed Cleo a cup of punch and she took a sip and smiled up at Deuce.

"You look absolutely stunning, babe."

"Right back at ya."

Cleo saw Lagoona peer her head around the entrance and Cleo looked over at Gil who had taken Lorna to the dance due to her idiotic boyfriend. Lagoona advanced forward and snuck up behind Gil.

"Surprise!" Lagoona said.

"Lagoona!" Gil picked her up and spun her around and added, "You're back."

"I wanted to surprise ya, mate."

"And what a wonderful surprise."

"Hey, Lorna." Lagoona said around Gil.

"Hey, Lagoona. How was Madread?"

"It was great, but I missed home."

"Ooo! The Corpse Flower is blooming!" several voices from the crowd said.

Cleo and Deuce had to push their way through to be in the front line in front of the flower. It unspun itself and slowly opened and they could see someone inside. Then out stepped her.

"Amanita Nightshade." Cleo said.

"Oh hey, Cleo."

"You guys know each other?" Venus asked.

"Sure! Cleo and Amanita go wayyyyy back." Amanita responded.

Cleo grimaced and said, "You betrayed me!"

"1300 years and you're still mad about that? Come on, Cleo. Grow up. Anyway, who wants to dance with the stunning, flawless Amanita?"

Several boys volunteered but Amanita grabbed Deuce.

"Hey. I'm with Cleo. I'm off limits."

"Too bad. Amanita likes you."

Deuce lifted up his sunglasses just enough to zap her and turn her into stone.

Cleo sighed in relief and said, "I thought she would never shut up."

* * *

A/N: Okay. Can I just say that writing in third person and self centered for Amanita made me cringe. Anyway... how do you guys like it? I wish this is what happened in the webisode but Nooooooooooo. Please leave a review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I added this because a reviewer suggested it and I thought it was a great idea. So here it is! It's kinda short, but I couldn't really expand it without ruining it.

* * *

After the dance, Cleo went back to her room and took out a small notebook, one she had with her when she was young. The same one she wrote in when they were trapped inside the tomb for years. She hadn't touched it since they escaped, but she felt like she needed it right now. She thumbed through it and read the entries again. While the memories were fresh in her mind like they happened yesterday, it helped to read them.

"Hey, babe." Deuce said as he sat on her bed.

Cleo slammed the notebook shut and smiled and said, "Hey, Deuce."

"Whacha got there?"

"An old notebook."

Deuce shrugged and asked, "So are you gonna tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

"I guess I should, huh?"

"Only if you want to, babe."

Cleo sighed, realizing she should tell him what happened all those years ago just so there were no secrets between them. She turned and faced him.

"Remember when I told you about my family being trapped in the tomb for 1,300 years?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone the whole truth. No one knows except me, Nefera, my dad, and... Amanita."

"Amanita? Why does she know?"

"I'm getting there. Nefera had this flower with her. She brought it because it was her favorite thing at that moment. After 1,300 years, the flower woke up. It was weird and she told us that we were now monsters and how long we've been down there. She also told us that putting us in the tombs was a plot against us. It was hard to take in all at once. Then there was an earthquake. It made a gap in the ceiling and none of us were slim enough to slip through except Amanita. She crawled through it and promised to come back. With the new crack in the ceiling, we could track the days again. 28 days past and Amanita never came back. She betrayed us and I don't think I can ever forgive her for that."

"Babe..." Deuce pulled her close to her, not really knowing what else to do.

"It's okay, Deuce."

"No it's not. That's not right."

Cleo kissed him, amazed that he knew just what to say to make her feel better.

Deuce just held her close, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Clawdeen asked about the Amanita stone statue.

Everyone shrugged and Frankie suggested, "Maybe we should just put her back in the flower?"

Amanita's eyes rapidly moved and Ghoulia pointed that out.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go back in it?" Draculaura asked.

Cleo entered the room and said, "Put her in it anyway. I don't want to see her for another 1,300 years."

"Uhh-mmm?" (How come?)

"Because she betrayed me and my family a long time ago. Since I can't banish her to another realm because Dad hid his amulets, that's the second best thing."

"She what?" Clawdeen asked.

"When my family was trapped in the tomb, we had a way to get out sooner than we did. Amanita was there with us. Nefera had her flower and she bloomed and went out to get help but never came back. Needless to say, she doesn't deserve to be out of the flower yet."

"Well I guess that settles it then." Draculaura said.

"Back in the flower she goes." Frankie said.

With a joint effort, they managed to put her back in and Amanita turned back to flesh right as the flower was closing.

"Nooo! I don't want to sleep for 1,300 years again!"

"Too bad." Cleo stated.

The flower closed up, forcing Amanita to go to sleep again and Cleo smiled to herself, feeling accomplished.

"I feel so much better." Cleo said.

* * *

A/N: Can you tell I truly hate Amanita? She's just so annoying and shallow and gah. Anyway, hope you guys liked it.


End file.
